ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Puyo Puyo merchandise
During the last 22 years, from September 14, 1993 to April 27, 2015, Puyo Puyo merchandise has been produced. Puyo Puyo merchandise products include clothing, household items, books, comics, TV, movies, videogames, board games, music videos, notebooks and interactive entertainment stuffs, as Cartoonverse Worldwide commercialized the rights to produce any of the products, most recently, especially ''Puyo Puyo'', with more than 17 years, premiered on September 24, 1997 and canceled on January 1, 2015, with a total of 20 seasons and 379 episodes (presenting three seven-minute story segments, with a total of 1137). The merchandise was owned and operated by Puyo Puyo Enterprises, a traditional animation licensing company based in Tokyo that operated from June 30, 2001 until June 30, 2013, when the company suddenly became Disney Channels Worldwide that finally acquires the television library of the franchise to be available for broadcast on the international channels of the Disney brand, which will premiere on May 27, 2015 until December 28, 2016, when Disney XD suddenly announced a license agreement with Sesame Workshop to bring ''Puyo Puyo Chronicles'' on television, and also Sesame Workshop would take Sesame Street from HBO and PBS to that channel to broadcast their final broadcasts during late 2010s. The series premiered on May 4, 2017 and served as the end of the Puyo Puyo merchandise. The license agreement between the two companies, the network Disney XD and the company Sesame Workshop, was announced in December just after the close of Rockville Worldwide Studios. On January 13, 2017, ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' would be one of the three remaining shows on Disney XD along with ''Puyo Puyo Chronicles'' and ''Sesame Street'', until the official closing of Disney XD on June 14, 2018, when the Draj destroyed Earth. Spin-offs The Universe Stops with You Amingo Mixing Bugs Planet Puyos Schezo Puyo Puyo Tetris TV/Web series * Puyo Puyo (1997-2014): The animated television series for children of longer duration based on the franchise premiered on September 24, 1997 and was canceled on January 1, 2015 at 12:00 a.m, running with a total of twenty seasons and over 379 episodes (featuring three seven-minute story segments, bringing a total of 1137). It is a co-production between Decode Entertainment (1997-2015), Lyrick Studios (1997-2001), C.O.R.E. Toons (1997-2010), Sega Television (1997-2015), Cartoonverse Television (1997-2009), Cookie Jar Entertainment (2010-2012), Derado Ent. (2012-2014) and Rockville Interactive & TV (2012 -2015), and is animated by Toon City (1997-2000), Starburst Animation Studios (2000-2002), Rough Draft Korea (2002-2010), Mercury Filmworks (2010-2012), Puzzle Animation Studio (2012-2014) and Lumicel Animation Studios (2014-2015). Puyo Puyo airs in more than 167 different countries worldwide. * The Witch Show (2001-05): A 52-episode run aimed at preschoolers under 2 to 6 years old, co-produced by Puyo Puyo Television, Cookie Jar Entertainment, Nick Jr. Productions and UK Preschool Studios, airing from 2001 to 2005. * The Tetra Show (2002-06): A 13-episode run as a parody of [[3-2-1 Penguins!|''3-2-1 Penguins!]],'' originally aired on The WB on June 14, 2002 and ended its run on March 30, 2006. The series is co-produced by Decode Entertainment, The Tetris Company, C.O.R.E. Toons and Rough Draft Korea. The Tetra Show have been broadcast in more than 102 different territories around the world. * The Ringo and Amitie Show (2003-06): Originally commisioned by Naturally Sadie and aired from 2003 to 2006, co-produced by Decode Entertainment, Rough Draft Korea, and Puyo Puyo Television. * The Adventures of Fun Ghosts (2003-06): Originally aired from September 16, 2003 to June 15, 2006, co-produced by Boulder Inc. (a joint venture between O Entertainment, DNA Productions and Frederator Studios) and Puyo Puyo Television. * Disney's Raffine And Rulue Adventures (2004-06): The franchise's Disney-branded co-production between both the Puyo Puyo Television and Walt Disney Television Animation, airing from 2004 to 2006. * The Arle Show/''The Amitie Show/''The Ringo Show (2004-06): A trio of animated television co-productions, centered on protagonists, between Puyo Puyo Television and Warner Bros. Animation. * Accord Possible (2004-07): The franchise's first-ever international broadcasting animated TV series. * Walfas (2005) The franchise's America's Cartoon Network animated television joint co-production between Puyo Puyo Television and Cartoon Network Studios * Arle (2005): The franchise's brand new co-production between both Puyo Puyo Television and Disney. * The Sig Show (2005-09): The franchise's another TV series about Sig and her mother Rulue. * Reading Rainbow (2005-09): A TV adaptation to Puyo Puyo Fever with Puyo Puyo!! Quest characters appearing, airing from 2005 to 2009 as a partnership between Puyo Puyo Television, Collingwood O'Hare Entertainment, Nick Play Date and Disney Channels Worldwide. * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary (2005-16): The longest-running oldest 11-year 132-episode run. * Arle & Friends (2006-13): Co-production between Televisa and Puyo Puyo Television. * The Amingo Show (2006-10): Television adaptation to ''Amingo'', co-produced by Anime International Company and Nippon Animation, in association with Sega as the world's first Puyo Puyo anime TV series since the 1990s, along with The Universe Stops with You, even when Arle stars. The series is shared by Disney Channels Worldwide in 2007, and extends from 2006 to 2010 with 3 seasons and only 65 episodes as well. The series airs in over 129 countries. * The Universe Stops with You (2007-13): A TV adaptation to the franchise under the same name. The show airs in over 149 countries. * The Feli & Raffina Show (2007): A 26-episode run produced by Decode Entertainment and Halifax Film. * The Puyo Puyo Show (2007-12): A parody of ''Animaniacs'' and a crossover spin-off to the original Puyo Puyo TV series, aired from June 11, 2007 until May 10, 2012. * The Arle Show (2007): A 26-episode run licensed by Family Entertainment and 4Kids Entertainment. * Ringo & Tee: Heroes United ''(2007-08): A short-lived animated TV series aimed exclusively to toddlers, originally aired from June 11, 2007 until November 15, 2008, with a total of 26 episodes. * ''The World of Puffy (2007-09): The world's first Puyo Puyo preschool animated TV installment, airing from 2007 to 2006, with a total of 3 seasons and 104 episodes. * The Yu & Rei Show ''(2008-10): The world's first ''Puyo Puyo preschool animated TV installment, and the only Nickelodeon-branded Puyo Puyo TV show. * Team Future (2008): A 26-episode run aired from May 11 until August 5, 2008. * The Adventures of Starship Tetra (2009-12): A sequel to ''The Tetra Show'', running from June 6, 2009 to September 8, 2012. * Planet Puyos (2014-16): A web series based on Planet Puyos, released from September 15, 2014 until September 27, 2016. * Puyo Puyo Chronicles (2017-18): A successor to the ''Puyo Puyo'' merchandise, as part of the Disney XD's licensed agreement with the company Sesame Workshop behind Sesame Street. Books Comics Toys In January 1997, Jakks Pacific released a set of first four monkey bars featuring Puyo Puyo characters Ringo and Amitie. In May 1999, Build-A-Bear Workshop released 6 plushs featuring Ringo, Amitie, Arle, Mrs. Accord, Sig and Raffina, in the United States. A UK version of 6 plushs was released in September 1999, while a Japan version of the plushs were released on September 14, 2000 by Nakajima USA. On March 13, 2002, Explore Technologies released a set of Population Doubling Time series of educational video games designed by Hasbro Interactive for the Windows 98 operating system and originally marketed by Microsoft. A set of 24 action figures based on the Puyo Puyo characters was released on September 17, 2006. A set of The Puyo Puyo Movie toys were released by McDonalds on August 5, 2002. A set of crotch patterns featuring Puyo Puyo characters was released on September 14, 2003 in Poland, on September 27, 2003 in Germany, on September 29, 2003 in Malaysia and on September 12, 2003 in Sri Lanka. A set of The Tetra Show action figures were later released on April 5, 2004. A set of Circus Adventure toys were released on April 29, 2004 by the Fisher-Price division of American toy company Mattel (HiT Entertainment's parent company). A set of Puyo Puyo toys were released by Burger King on November 15, 2007. A set of massive blankets featuring Ringo, Amitie and Arle were released on May 1, 2004. Providencia Cobertures released a set of bed blankets featuring Puyo Puyo characters and locations around Mexico on September 17, 2007. On April 15, 2005, LeapFrog Enterprises released a interactive educational love caring game based on the franchise, known as Puyo Puyo: Love and Caring for the Leapfrog Leapster, while another educational adventure game known as Puyo Puyo: Adventures in Puyoville was released on Leapfrog Leapster 2 on April 29, 2009, exclusively in North America. From 2011 to 2017, Subway's released a set of Disney's Puyo Puyo Tetris action figures around 2010s. A set of Hot Wheels-themed racing tracks featuring Puyo Puyo characters were made in 2013 by Mattel, as well are the final Puyo Puyo toys released on June 14, 2014. Films Theatrical A total of eight theatrical films based on the ''Puyo Puyo'' franchise have been released as of June 14, 2018. For more reboot, revival and sharing films, see Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe. Direct-to-Video Video games Albums/Soundtracks There are many soundtracks that are available part of being the Puyo Puyo fan, under the Puyo Puyo Music, a joint venture between Puyo Puyo Enterprises and 1910 Fruitgum Company. Home media Television Other Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe Commercials Many of the advertisements featuring Puyo Puyo characters have been aired during the 1990s, 2000s and 2010s. A 2009 promo of Cartoonverse Animation Studios featuring Puyo Puyo characters, along with Flighty Fairy, Shifty and Nobugana, was released. A 2010 promo featuring Chevrolet cars driven by Puyo Puyo characters was released in the United States, and later in the United Kingdom and Ireland. In Japan, a 2012 advertisement featuring Puyo Puyo characters was released. These are various commercials of Schezo games that were aired during the 2010s on any of the children's television networks, such as Cartoon Network and its sister channel Boomerang. TV spots of Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary saw 2012 Cartoonverse Olmypic Games, with the content of theming anything they referred on June to September 2012. As of 2013, over 104 Puyo Puyo commercials had officially been aired, due to the retirement of traditional animation. Clothes A red shirt was released in 1999, featuring Amitie. A blue shirt was released in 2002, featuring Ringo, while a green shirt featuring Arle was released in 2004. In 2005, a blue pants featuring Sig and Klug was released in 2007 in Latin America and in 2008 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. In 2009, the three shirts were released in Japan by Nakajima USA, featuring Amitie, Arle and Ringo, as well in Latin America on June 15, 2010. Manty of the shirts based on The Tetra Movie were released worldwide on June 15, 2005. House Stuffs A window featuring Ringo was released in March 2002, along with another window featuring Amitie. A window featuring Arle was released in September 2002, along with another window featuring Sig. Five windows featuring other Puyo Puyo characters were released in 2004, along with The Tetra Movie flashlights on April 14, 2005, while a clock featuring Sig and Arle was released in September 2007 in the United Kingdom, in October 2007 in North America, and in November 2007 in Japan. A flashlight featuring Ringo and Tee from Ringo & Tee: Heroes United was released in September 2009. Sticker Sheets A set of 24 sticker sheets featuring over 24 Puyo Puyo characters was released in September 2012. Notebooks A notebook featurng Arle was released in September 2003, while the notebooks featuring Arle and Amitie were released in September 2004 and September 2005. A Latin American version of notebooks newly featuring Ringo, Arle, Amitie, Sig, Klug, Schezo, Mrs. Accord, Satan, Yu & Rei, Maguro, Raffina, Feli, Onion Pixie, Donguro and Carbuncle were released during 2007 until 2013, by Hasbro, in association with Cartoon Network. A notebook based on The Tetra Movie was released on Apr 20, 2005 in the United States. Messenger Bags A messenger bag featuring Ringo was released in 2007, along with other ones featuring Arle and Amitie. A messenger bag featuring Maguro was released exclusively in Latin America on September 24, 2008. Hats A hat featuring Ringo was released in 2007, while another hat featuring Amitie was released in 2008. In 2009, three hats featuring Arle, Yu & Rei and Mrs. Accord were released, this time exclusively in Latin America, while a hat featuring Klug was released in 2010 in Poland only, then in Germany only, and finally in Southeast Asia only. See also * Puyo Puyo (franchise) * Puyo Puyo universe Category:Merchandise Category:Merchandising